TDAS Through A Glass Darkly
by ewisko
Summary: Duncan, now competing on Total Drama All Stars, realizes that The Malevolent One has returned. Zoey who's competing as well is noticing something strange is going on with Mike and what it is isn't pretty. Welcome to a Total Drama All Stars story told through an extremely darker more mature perspective. Rated M for adult content such as Alcohol and intense scenes of that nature.
1. Demon Awakes

**Authors Notes: Welcome back Total Drama fans for what I think, is going to be one of my longest and detailed stories yet! **

**As I'm sure a lot of you know, I hate TDAS. Lack of a good cast (Owen especially), Poor storytelling, Plot holes of the wazoo, Rushed relationship pairings, Scott/Courtney (Really?), rushed ending to Gwuncan (I don't like the pairing but still, they ended it horrible!), Gwen's character being torn apart and being replaced by an awful and callous human being, Scott turning from a deceptively good antagonist to a gigantic idiot, the list continues. **

**But there was one thing that pissed me off to no end, MAL/MIKE ARC! This was handled terrible. Zoey not catching on for so long, Mal not doing anything that affected the game til merge, Not doing ANYTHING with the Duncan knowing Mal from juvie plot and most importantly: them killing off Mal with a push of a button.**

**Not only is that somewhat offensive but that's horrible storytelling!**

***Coughs* Sorry about that rant but now onto what this story entails!**

**The chapter that's presented to you right now is called "TDAS Through A Glass Darkly" with the first chapter being the prologue of said story. This story will be a lot of things, but mainly to fix what TDAS so royally screwed up. **

**Also this story will be rated M! Not right now because nothing really mature happens yet but when it does, it will hit hard! I don't know if any explicit sexual acts will be in this story but damned if it isn't implied. Very implied. And this story will feature Alcohol. Just saying. **

**This story is also a Dark Dramatic Dreadful or DDD for short. It also means that the 'competition' aspect to this story will not affect a lot in this story. I do plan on showing a short part of one challenge however in the future but other than that it won't really amount to much. **

**This will also feature a lot of fanon pairings. A ton. One is also a yuri pairing which I'm super excited for ;)**

**But now before I end this long author notes I would like to thank Rufus T. Serenity. He helped me out with a lot of the plot stuff in this story and even came up with a title :)**

**But without further ado, I would like to present "TDAS Through A Glass Darkly" Chapter 1: Prolouge.**

In one of the small hometowns of Canada that were dotted through the countries landscape, one of which had a bundle of nervous anticipation. This was the small-town where a girl named Zoey resided. The same Zoey who competed on the hit international reality show success 4th season: Total Drama Revenge of the Island.

And now with her face looking out the window, the crisp night cooling wind brushing against her face, she was preparing for tomorrow. Where she would be competing again on Total Drama, but this time having both the cast that Zoey was from and the older cast that they had before. An 'All Star' season if you will.

She could still feel the excitement that she had a mere one month ago when Chris Mclean sent her the letter for the competition. Of course because of her contract that she signed when she competed on 'Total Drama Revenge of the Island' she was forced to compete but the letter also contained some of the Revenge of the Island cast mates that were 'forcibly' returning to the show.

As Zoey led the names on the list she was happy to see the names 'Cameron' and Dawn' and 'Brick'. She was also disappointed that contestants such as 'Lightning' and 'Scott' were also included. Some first generation cast members were their but Zoey not knowing them personally she didn't have a great emotional impact about them.

But the name that made the most impact on her that was on the list was 'Mike', her boyfriend that she had made during Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Luckily the two of them were only one town apart so they could see each other often.

As much as a lot of the other contestants who competed on 'Total Drama' regretted the experience, Zoey couldn't imagine her life without competing on 'Revenge of the Island'. There she met her first friends, her first real friends, after years of having phony popular girls butter her up and dimwitted jocks try to ask her out just to get in her pants. It seemed that Zoey was too 'nice' to fit in at her cliquey school and her whole town in general. But that all changed when she met two individuals on the show.

Mike and Cameron, one her boyfriend and the other Zoey considered to be her best friend truly brightened up Zoey's life, Mike especially. And Cameron made a big impact too even though he lived a quite far distance from Zoey.

So even with Zoey having to have to go to the same school, deal with the phony girls and the stupid jocks, Zoey could live past that due to her at least seeing Mike once a week.

And now here Zoey was. In her house, with Mike who was going to spend the night there before the season started tomorrow.

"Zoey!" Mike called breaking Zoey from her thoughts. "You want to watch T.V?"

"I'd love too." Zoey smiled turning her head from the window seeing Mike on the couch, remote in his hand channel surfing.

"I heard Fox was showing a Simpsons episode on FOX tonight but I can't seem to find it." Mike said as Zoey sat down. "Bummer, yeah it might've been tomorrow instead of tonight." Mike sighed.

"That's fine." Zoey said kissing Mike on the cheek. "We can always watch something else."

"I guess you're right Zoey." Mike chuckled back. "I heard that Futurama might be-" Suddenly without any prompting or notice Mike's eyes closed and he fell to the floor. Zoey shocked went to the floor.

"Oh god, Mike!" Zoey gasped as she turned him over so his back was on the floor. "Mike, are you okay!" Zoey yelled.

And as soon as it started Mike's eyes fluttered back open. Pushing himself from the floor he stood up and felt his head. "Sorry Zoey, it was just another blackout. I'm okay." Zoey still looked uneasy and scared.

"Mike, you've been having those for about 2 weeks now and you still haven't went to the doctor about it?" Zoey spoke. What Zoey said was true, for the past 2 weeks about once or twice a day, Mike seemed to pass out for 30 seconds to a 5 minutes. Then he would wake up as if nothing happened. Zoey tried to get Mike to see some sort of doctor about this but he still persisted that he was okay.

"I'm fine Zoey." Mike said as he got to the couch again. "Probably just getting a cold or something."

"Mike." Zoey said firmly. "Cold's don't just do that to a person, you know that. You have to go to a doctor."

"I can't Zoey." Mike shook his head. "We have a plane to catch tomorrow for Total Drama, remember?"

"All the more reason you should just get this checked out." Zoey countered. "What if you get a blackout during one of the challenges or something and get seriously hurt?"

"I promise that won't happen." Mike replied. "I think I figured out if I concentrate enough the black outs don't happen as much as they usually do. Besides, what if this is actually something and I can't compete in Total Drama!"

"With Chris he'll probably let you compete anyway." Zoey said. "Mike, I just don't want to lose you okay. And if this blackout thing is a sickness I don't want you to get to si-" Zoey was cut off by Mike's lips. And Zoey forgot for a second what they were talking about.

As their lips parted Mike smiled at her. "Zoey, I promise when we're done with the contest I'll check this thing right out okay? And I'm sorry that I didn't check it out before. But right now I can't do it." Mike said. Zoey seemed to nod her head, dazed by the kiss.

"Okay, Mike." Zoey said, and soon the couple went back to watching T.V, ending with them falling asleep on the couch together.

_Xxx_

_It took a moment for Mike to register what was going on around him. Opening his eyes he could see that he was surrounded by a ghastly white fog making it impossible for him to see around him. Trying to get his bearings he rubbed his eyes and tried to look around again however it was to no avail. For a moment he thought he was sleeping, but this didn't feel like sleep nor did it feel like a dream. What Mike felt like was almost a bridge between the dream world and the normal world, almost that he was half sleeping and half awake. _

_A few moments later Mike now noticed he was actually falling, but falling so slowly that he could barely feel it. He tried to feel the ground under him but there was none. This must be a dream. He thought. It's got to be. So here Mike waited for him to wake up._

_Xxx_

_As Mike was still falling he could see that the ghastly smoke was subsiding and turning into more of a darkish grey color. What's more, even though the new smoke was darker in color he could now see what was around him. The landscape appeared to be a mixture of red and pink that seemed familiar to him but it was also somewhat foreign because it was almost tinted in a slightly darker tone, a sinister tone. It was also when he finally deduced what was going on. _

_Mike was in his mind. _

_Of course Mike sometimes ventured in it when his personalities were causing some ruckus but it seemed like his mind, or at least the landscape of his mind had changed. The change seemed foreign to him but he also sensed familiarity to it. However it wasn't a comforting familiarity, it was one of great turmoil. Struggling Mike tried to remember if he had saw his mind like this before but only one thought came to mind._

_It can't be. __**He**__ can't be back. I thought I got rid of __**him**__. Mike thought to himself, as a figure slowly entered his remembrance. _

_A few more minutes The smog cleared up enough for Mike to see what was on below him. Firstly he could see a rather large and strange tower which he was sure of wasn't there before. It looked black as night with specs of silver surrounding it. _

_As Mike was trying to look at the tower he felt a strange force push him towards it. The force was gradual but soon Mike felt himself to be almost falling right on top of the tower. As Mike braced for the fall he put his arms over his body and waited for the impact. Opening his eyes he could see the silver top of the tower and braced to feel the impact of it. However Mike did not feel it. _

_Confused Mike looked around and could see he was in now a sort of cylinder and it came to him. Mike phased through the tower. Almost if he was a ghost. _

_As Mike descended to the floor he could see that the room got semi-lighter and he could see more of his surroundings. Mike could now see that he was going to be floating towards the floor but he had no idea if he was going to phase through it like the roof or stand normally. Bracing himself for either he was surprised to see that the latter happened and he was now standing on the floor. Scanning the area around him the interior consisted of purple and black. But that was not got him on edge. Something sinister was in the air. And he could feel it._

"_Where am I?" Mike asked to himself. _

"_Oh Mike, I would've thought you would remember this feeling." A voice echoed back to him. Mike eye's widened as he heard the voice. As he remembered the dark sinister cackle that was from __**him, **__The one that he tried to keep secret all of his life, The one that caused his life to be a living hell in his adolescence. _

"_**Him**__?" Mike said. His voice choked with despair and agony. He couldn't be back. He couldn't._

_Soon a tall black mirror emerged from the ground of the tower. It glimmered of darkness but yet had a white backdrop to it. Mike confused at first, and then noticed a horrific sight. The mirror then flashed images at rapid speed, showing pure evil and horrific events. _

_All of the things that Mike saw were events in Mike's past but it emphasized the dark, horrifying, and downright malevolent ones. All of the ones were when __**He**__ was in control._

_Mike's dog being strangled to death by __**him**__ and having to explain to his parents why he clutched the now dead creature in his hands._

_**Him **__throwing the remains in Mike's fireplace, and watching his best friend burn._

_**Him**__ almost killing a school yard bully, breaking most of his arms and knocking out most of his teeth, for calling __**him**__ 'mean'._

_Mike trying to explain and breakdown in the courtroom how __**he**__ did this and not him. Only for __**him**__ to return and attacking the judge._

_Mike being sentenced for juvenile hall and for __**him**__ to return when he was in his handcuffs spitting in the faces of Mike's parents and loved ones seeing him off, cursing them off._

_And finally, with all of this horror the mirror faded to white and __**he **__finally emerged in the reflection. _

_**The Malevolent One**_

"_I trusted you enjoy that little presentation I did with your memories for you." The Malevolent One spoke, his voice deep with fear. Just hearing his voice made Mike get so afraid._

"_I-I-I, you?" Mike stuttered. His knees started to buckle and it took all of Mike's will power to stand up. "I-I-I thought I got rid o-of you." Mike struggled to make a sentence. The Malevolent One chuckled, his voice crisp with venom._

"_Oh Mike, you didn't really think that a couple months of therapy and some heavy medication could really get rid of me do you." Suddenly as if demonic, the Malevolent One changed from a cocky tone from one very violent. "So much of my fucking time was wasted. One can surely go mad doing nothing for 4 years. Yes, because of yours and your __**fucking**__ medicine all I was reduced to was locked in a room in your mind. Figuratively of course but I could still think, but I can only see white. So there I was trapped seeing only white with just continuous thought. Agonizing thought. With no sleep to break from it." He turned to face Mike. "Do you know what it is like, to do nothing and think for four straight bloody years?" Mal asked. _

_At first Mike had no idea how to answer him. How could he. IT took a minute but soon his lips could form coherence. _

"_You, you, deserved it Mal. You killed __**Spike (1)**__. You almost killed my parents too. Don't you think it's only fair that you got what you deserved?" Mike squeaked out a reply. _

"_OH YES, WHAT I FUCKING DESERVED!" The Malevolent one roared. "I GAVE YOU A CHANCE MIKE! WITH ME IN CHARGE, I WAS GOING TO MAKE YOU __**SOMEBODY**__. NOT JUST SOME LOWLY TOWN BOY! BUT YOU THREW MY OFFER AWAY!" Mal screamed, his voice almost shrieking. Mike grimaced and fell down in fear, tears watering on his eyes, remembering what __**he**__ would do if he got __**him **__upset. The Malevolent One noticing Mike in this sad state actually cracked a smile._

"_That's what I like to see. Before I take over once again you squirming without a hope. Much better sight than what I did with the __**others."**_ The _Malevolent One explained. Mike's eyes shot open._

"_**Others?**__" He said confused but then it came to him. Darting his head to the right and left he spluttered: "Vito! Manitoba! Svetlana! Chester! Where are you!?" He shouted out of fear. Mal shook his head._

"_It won't do you any good calling for them. As long as I'm here they'll never come back." The Malevolent One spoke with a dark smirk. Suddenly with a snap of his fingers an image appeared on the mirror. A cage, and containing it were all of Mike's personalities! _

"_Damn it!" Vito yelled banging on the inside of the cage in rage. "Yo, get us out!" _

"_Come on mate, push harder!" Manitoba said, trying to push away the bars of the cell so he could be free. Svetlana was just crying on the floor, sobbing that the Malevolent One was back. Manitoba, snarling turned his eyes too Chester, who was sitting on the floor. "Why aren't you helping!?" Chester didn't talk for a moment, his eyes closed. Opening his eyes slowly he turned to Manitoba._

"_It isn't worth it son, just stop banging on the cell." Chester said slowly, solemnly._

"_WHAT!?" Vito yelled to him, disgusted. "Are you giving up!?" Chester just turned to Vito and shook his head._

"_I was one of the first personalities Mike had, along with Sveltana. You two don't know what __**he**__ did." His eyes turned to Svetlana still sobbing on the floor. "Or what __**he**__ did to our sister." He said, directing his voice to Svetlana. "We can only hope that Mike can somehow get us out of this." Chester said his voice steady. Manitoba looked at Chester long and hard, trying to figure out what to do. He knew what the old man was saying, and he and Vito were only sprung up after The Malevolent One's supposed 'death'. He and Vito had no idea what he had done. Only Mike, Svetlana and Chester._

"_Stop banging around, Vito." Manitoba said strongly. Vito swung his head from the cage to look at his brother._

"_What, why!? Don't tell me you've gone soft like da old man and gymnast over here!" Vito yelled. Manitoba just shook his head at Vito, ashamed at his fellow personality's childlike behavior. "Vito, will yah calm down for a second. Chester is right, we just have to wait this one out and hope that Mike figures out something are up and go to seek medical help, like he did before when The Malevolent One took control the first time." Manitoba explained. Vito was about to pose a counter argument to his fellow personality but then looked around for a bit._

_They were in a cage, and The Malevolent One is in control who imagined the cell, which could only be destroyed by the personality who was in the dominant control of the body right now… which was The Malevolent One. As much as Vito hated to admit it, Manitoba and Chester were right._

"_Fine." Vito gave in. But looking up for a split second he shouted "Mike will defeat you, you hear!" Vito hollered up. "Ya, here that Malevolent One, Mike will kick the shit out of ya!" Vito yelled one last time before the image on the mirror faded away, and Mike could only see the Malevolent One's face yet again._

"_You want to know what the most laughable about that." The Malevolent One asked. He smirked. "Is that you failed them, you didn't seek help when you had those mini blackouts." _

"_You caused those!" Mike shouted to him. "Bu-"_

"_You thought you were getting sick." The Malevolent One replied, a chaotic smirk forming on his face. "In all actuality, that was just me, trying to re take control of our body." He chuckled. "It's a wonder how long 5 short interrupted minutes can go a very long way." Mike's mouth was a gape. His trembling amused The Malevolent One greatly that he took it a stepped further. "Maybe if you went to the doctor like Zoey said, a physician would know what the problem is and put you on that precious medicine that took me away before." Mal smirked. _

"_No." Mike said, his hands grasping his hair. "Ho-How did you find out about Zoey!?" _

"_When I regained control, I regained control of our brain." The Malevolent One spoke. "That includes memories, I now know all about you Mike; fears, secrets, attribute, friends…" He went on. "And most of all, I know about Zoey." He said, his lounge laced with fear._

_Just hearing the name 'Zoey' the one who Mike cared so dearly about not only filled him with total anguish, but sadness. No one could stop __**him.**__ No one._

"_Please, please, don't hurt her." Mike pleaded, putting both of his palms together. The Malevolent One smirked._

"_Maybe I will, maybe I won't." He smirked. "Depends if she gets in my way or not." The Malevolent One pauses for a moment, and that moment a shiver ran through Mike's spine. "And I doubt it will, she might have a great body but in the brains department." The Malevolent One chuckled. "She is a bit lacking." Mike's eyes glared at him, but what could he do? The Malevolent One shook his head. "I already spent too much time with you already; soon Zoey will wake me and will get on that plane to head for the island." Mike's eyes widened. _

_Through this whole ordeal he completely forgot about Total Drama All Stars! That's why The Malevolent One returned! _

"_You, you just want the money?" Mike asked trembeling. The Malevolent One nodded his head. _

"_Yes." The Malevolent One nodded his head. "What I'm going to use it for I will never tell. I'm not the stereotypical villain that gives away all of his plans to the 'hero' now am I?" The Malevolent One smirked. Moving his hand upward in the mirror he said "Well, brother, I think my time is up with you. Thanks for being so oblivious to my coming so I can finally take control of this body. Have fun rotting in that cell with all the others!" _

_Before Mike could react, it seemed like the ground was no more behind him and he was being pushed under the floor of the tower. However it was not like the feeling before when he phased through the tower. It was almost as if he was going through quicksand and when he was it seemed that there was a sever lack of oxygen in the air, causing Mike to gag as he did so._

"_Oh and by the way." The Malevolent One added. "Before you take your leave tell the others that I don't go by The Malevolent One anymore." He chuckled. "I'm now __**Mal**__." Mike's eyes widened as he heard this information. "And before you go finally I must say something as well, I'm especially curious about __**Duncan**__ when I arrive, maybe that wretch finally made something of him instead of being involved with a pesky love triangle!" _

_As soon as Mal said that last line he disappeared from the mirror and with it the mirror itself faded away. As Mike was being sucked under their it seemed that his life flashed before his eyes at rapid pace. Mike remembered Duncan, well not that well but some of it. _

_Maybe just maybe. Mike thought as he was being drowned, sucked in by despair. There was a glimmer of hope after all. Duncan was there when Mal was in control. He __**knows**__ Mal. Duncan, he-he could warn everyone! _

"_Please, Duncan." Mike pleaded in a hoarse whisper. "Warn __**Zoey**__, tell, tell, tell, about-' he coughed. "__**Mal."**__ And with that Mike passed out in his mind, to a dark dreamless sleep. _

_Where he would never wake._

**Authors Notes: And there you have it. The prologue to "TDAS Through A Glass Darkly." **

**I hope you liked it cause next chapter going to have a lot more stuff to it. **

**I will also like to add that the later chapters will be substantially longer than this prologue. But because this is a prologue I didn't want to put a lot of words in it for it to be filler.**

**Endnotes**

**(1)- Spike is the name of Mike's dog who Mal killed. **


	2. Remembrance and Uncertainty

**A/N: Hello all to the next chapter of TDAS: Through A Glass Darkly. This is the first 'real' chapter and I hope I did well on it. Now as I said before, the 'competition' aspect is not going to affect a lot, if anything of this story, except for people getting eliminated of course. However, I'm still going to give you guys an elimination order at the bottom just to keep you guys up to speed. I also added a teams list to the front of this chapter so you guys can look at who was I got in the TDAS. **

**Heroic Hamsters: Zoey, Mike/Mal, Courtney, Cameron, Owen, Harold, Cody, Lindsay, Brick, Dawn**

**Villainous Vultures: Duncan, Gwen, Jo, Lightning, Alejandro, Heather, Scott, Justin, LeShawna**

**For those who were wondering, I was considering Noah but I decided against him. I also considered Trent, DJ, Geoff and Bridgette but declined using them as it would make the story too long. Well, here's the chapter and I'll meet back up with all of you when I write my substantially longer endnotes!**

The crisp, summer air danced around the trees as the fauna roamed around the island of Wawanakwa. Both the bears and the other inhabitants that lived on the island were returning to their respective quarters, some going home after seeing the returning contestants, the batch of teenagers that the critters grew accustomed to living on the island. This island was of course wasn't just Camp Wawanakwa, a small summer camp island that Chris McLain bought just a mere 2 years ago to start filming the reality show. It was now, Total Drama Island.

And now on this island was in use again. As not only for the various animals to roam on it who lived there, but the various contestants to walk on, eat on, _live on,_ for the next 8 weeks. This is what the network expected when they gave Chris McLain a chance to make another season. This was also what Chris McLain expected to happen. And this is what the viewing audience expected to happen when they were watching Total Drama All Stars.

But what no one expected was a story of extraordinary heights, one with love, sorrow, tragedy and eventual acceptance. A story with great evil and one with even greater good. And no one expected that these 16 teenagers would affect the course of events that would further shape two individuals to who they are today.

**Duncan **and **Zoey**

And Duncan and Zoey, as they sit across from each other on the medium sized helicopter that the rest of the contestants, eyeing each other in curiosity as both of their respective love partners are sitting next to each other, both feel a strange sensation.

For Duncan this sensation was one of nostalgia and one of pure ignorance, perfectly sewed into the fabric of the feeling that the delinquent was experiencing right now.

**Remembrance!**

As the green Mo hawked teen eyed slightly to his left he could see Zoey lean against the infamous MPD personality who was the most talked about from all the 2nd generation Total Drama casemates.

**Mike**

Duncan repeated that name in his head as his brow furrowed with thought. His brain was currently accessing the memory banks trying to find if this individual was one of the countless that Duncan met in his past, some positive but most negative. Duncan had this sense of remembrance that he may have interacted with this person in the past. And he had a sinking feeling that it was a very mixed experience. And yet, Duncan could not remember him.

_But I'm sure of it!_ Duncan thought as he growled in frustration. He knew this person. So why couldn't he remember him!?

"Duncan is you okay?"

Duncan looked to his left and see that it was Gwen who asked them that question. Sitting next to him, with her hand on his, looking into his eyes directly as if she could read his mind like an open book and could even identify any page she wanted in the novel. Duncan shook his head.

"Yeah babe, I'm good." Duncan answered his voice distant and uneven as he continued to think about Mike, barely acknowledging Gwen's presence. Gwen's eyes rolled in a fashion that reeked with annoyance and disappointment but said nothing.

However Duncan was not the only person who felt a strong sensation when he was thinking of the Total Drama Revenge of the Island cast member known as 'Mike'. There was another who had a similar feeling to his but different in ways.

**Uncertainty?**

That was the mixed and downright dreadful feeling that Zoey was having as he leaned against her boyfriend Mike. Zoey had felt this feeling many times in her life due to the lonely and isolated childhood she acquired living in that small town of Canada. She felt this feeling the first time she went to school. She felt this feeling the first time she swam to the shore after Chris blew up their ship a year ago during the first episode of 'Total Drama Revenge of the Island.' And she felt the most uncertain as her friend Cameron was going head to head with Lightning, a bully who Zoey and Cameron had to endure countless moments of his idiocy and meanness, in said season. She felt this feeling many times before.

But this one was different.

Yes this feeling of powerful uncertainty that Zoey was feeling was not one of just that, uncertainty. It was fear. Small fear, but powerful none the less filled Zoey's lungs every time she breathed. The most perplexing and troubling about this fear was that Zoey had no idea where it was coming from. Of course she was nervous at competing on another episode of Total Drama with her having to mingle with the 1st generation contestants known for their sinister ways such as Heather and Alejandro. And she was also nervous at what kinds of sick and sometimes downright sadistic challenges that their host, Chris McLain had in store.

But yet this felt different as well.

When Zoey woke up this morning she felt that she could hear a faint whisper. As almost a cry for help of sorts. And the voice in question sounded like her boyfriend Mike's. Mike himself of course assured Zoey this morning that nothing was wrong and she must've had some pre arrival jitters to the new season. But even with assurance from her boyfriend, Zoey swear that Mike was calling out help.

"Are you okay Zoey?" Mike turned and asked her. Zoey's eyes widened for a split second, something about Mike's voice sounded peculiar. For a split second, the indie chick could've swore that Mike's voice was an octave, maybe two, octaves lower than it normally would have been.

"I'm fine Mike." Zoey answering back trying to shake the worry away. "Just a little nervous that's all." Mike nodded his head and went back to closing his eyes; something that Zoey noticed was very uncharacteristic for the MPD teen being a bit anti-social. As Zoey was prepared to go and rest again the harsh intercom blared with probably the most hated individual on the helicopter. Chris McLain.

"ATTENTION CONTESTANTS!" His voice filled with sadism. "MEET TO THE FRONT OF THE HELICOPTOR FOR INTRODUCTIONS!"

All of the contestants heard the words that Chris McLain blared out an intercom and sighed. Most thought of what type of stuff their host set up to be their first bout of torment except for Duncan and Zoey. Both of whom were still harboring their feelings of **Remembrance **and **Uncertainty** towards a certain individual. With these feelings in mind, both the red head and the green haired teens walked up to partake in the first challenge of Total Drama All Stars.

Xxx

Even with the stress and frustration the challenge had on most of the contestants who took part in it, Zoey could still feel content at watching the glowing orb in the heavens allow it to transform the sky into oranges and reds as the sun was setting. Looking from her window in her team's cabin she decided to recount the events of the day.

Chris McLain had decided to be fun to push the contestants out of the plane with their introductions due to, as what he said, 'it being a quicker and _easier_ method for getting them done.'

After that, Zoey found herself washed up onto the beach with the other contestants where Chris started to divide up the teams. To Zoey's surprised happiness, Chris decided that because this was an 'All Star' season and thus all of the contestants there having 'All Star' status he would divide them into teams based on them being either Total Drama 'Heroes' or Total Drama 'Villains'. This granted Zoey a burst of happiness because she didn't have to worry about being on a team with people that she didn't like.

Zoey was on the hero's team because of Chris's decision and with her Zoey remembered that: Cameron, Mike, Courtney, Owen, Harold, Lindsay, Cody, Brick and Dawn were with her. And even though Courtney had a reputation of being somewhat mean and bossy from her past records on Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour, Zoey was overall happy about her new team.

People such as Cameron, Brick, Mike, Dawn and herself were on the team, her friends from Revenge of the Island. But she was also very happy of the people that were on her team from the first generation cast.

Firstly there was Cody who Zoey thought was nice and cheerful all be it having a little bit of perverted tendencies here and there. Cody and Zoey were even discussing 'Star Wars' as they were hiking up the mountain. Harold and Owen were great guys too, even if they were a bit annoying at times due to there quirks. Lindsay was also great too, all be it light headed and every time she talked to her the blonde bombshell seemed to forget her name and call her 'Zelda'.

For the other team Zoey either had negative or at the very least neutral opinions on. Lightning and Scott were to obvious members of said team that she didn't like and even though Jo wasn't as mean spirited as them, her ruthless competitive side made Zoey relived that she isn't on the team with them.

Zoey was also relived that Alejandro and Heather weren't on her team as even though she didn't compete with them she knew of their previous actions on Total Drama Island through Total Drama World Tour. This included Justin, who Zoey knew of his true side by when he blackmailed Gwen in Total Drama Action.

Duncan, who Zoey had no problems with knew it was understandable that he was on the team because of his actions on Total Drama World Tour, same for Gwen.

The only person that made her question why she was on the team was LeShawna being on the villains team, LeShawna herself included. When LeShawna complained about it to Chris on the beach, the host pointed out because of what LeShawna did in Total Drama Action plus her knocking out Heather's tooth in Total Drama World Tour made her a villain. Although Zoey assumed that because of LeShawna's past experiences with Heather this would lead to more drama and ultimately why the host put her on that team.

The other person, who caught her eye, and the rest of the teams, was Courtney. At first, Courtney was at least trying to be nice with her new team, Zoey included. However all of this niceness was Pre-Challenge where Courtney's competitive side didn't need to be out. But when Chris announced the challenge rules (Which was a throwback challenge to the TDWT NYC challenge in addition to the first ever Total Drama challenge) Courtney's niceness slowly but steadily decreased as Zoey noticed that a lot of the quirks and flaws that her teammates had were starting to bother her.

But there was one specific individual and his quirks that led to the Heroic Hamsters downfall for today's challenge.

Owen.

Because of the Party Guy's enormous weight, Courtney had asked that Owen should be the one pushing the baby strollers. Owen obliged but the rest of the team did not take into fact the lack of speed that the Party Guy contained. Even with Owen's strength it took him a while and got him quite winded to push the rest of the heroic hamsters to and from the Spa Hotel and the rest of the cabins. And before too long the Villains team eventually found the right key and won the challenge.

However, Chris Mclean pulled a very cruel trick on the winning team and with Chef Hatchet driving a bulldozer, demolished the structure and brought back the same cabins that the Heroic Hamsters had to sleep in. His excuse was lack of a budget.

But other than that bitter disappointment the only thing that was left on Zoey's agenda was dinner, and of course that meant another helping of Chef Hatchet's food. Noticing a noise she turned her head and noticed that Courtney entered the cabin, looking quite disheveled.

"Hey Courtney." Zoey greeted. "Are you alright?"

"Not really." Courtney huffed going to her bunk. She continued when she sat down and massaged her temples. "That Scott guy was harassing me over at the bathrooms, him and Lightning." She shook her head and turned her head towards Zoey. "God, how did you survive an entire season with those creeps?" Zoey shrugged her shoulders.

"Scott was hiding his true personality pretty well so only Cameron really knew about him. And even though Lightning is a bully he never really harassed anyone before." Zoey answered. She turned her attention to Courtney. "They didn't hurt you right?" Zoey asked a bit nervous. Courtney shook her head.

"No, it was all verbal. They were making comments about my-"she paused for a moment and turned her head away from Zoey. "Well about my, _breasts_." She ended. Zoey gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oh my god, Courtney I-"she paused. "I mean, I could see Scott doing that but Lightning?"

"It was mostly Scott." Courtney replied curtly. "Actually it was all Scott, Lightning just laughed along with him." Courtney shook her head once again. Zoey looked quite concerned and sat down next to her.

"Courtney, I'm sorry about what happened." Zoey spoke. Courtney looked at Zoey and again shook her head.

"I'm fine Zoey, they didn't try to do anything to me physically, I can handle it." Courtney looked up at Zoey and gave a weak smile. "Thanks for lending an ear though." She stood up and walked out of the door for dinner. Zoey realizing her stomach was growling followed the C.I.T to dinner.

Xxx

"I'm telling you, I lead today and we won, why we should change that up!?"

"That was a fluke, newbies luck, I have more experience and besides we only won because of Owen screwing up."

"At least he actually tried; you didn't even take a dive in the whole challenge!"

"That's because it wasn't my turn yet when we won!"

Duncan groaned to himself as he heard Jo and Heather continuously argue at the table where everyone on the villain's team was trying to eat. Thru out the first challenge, Heather and Jo were continuously sparing verbal blows trying to convince everyone else that they should be team leader respectively. And all of these verbal blows did nothing of convince Duncan who should lead, they were just pissing Duncan off!

Looking at it again, Duncan himself liked very few of the members on his team. As previously stated, Jo and Heather were annoying as hell. Duncan still harbored a major dislike for Alejandro due to him arranging his elimination along with Heather in Total Drama World Tour, Justin kept complaining about his face, And Duncan had about enough of Lightning starting every sentence with 'Sha' all the time. The only people he could tolerate were Scott, LeShawna and Gwen. Scott even though Duncan heard about him playing unfairly did nothing to piss of the delinquent thus far, and LeShawna wasn't annoying as fuck as some of the other teammates were. Lastly, he was dating Gwen.

The only thing that Duncan was happy about in his team placement was that he wasn't on the same team with Courtney or Cody. Courtney for obvious reasons and Cody because if he tried to get back at him for giving him a black eye in Greece, Gwen would most likely scold him for it. Heck, out of all the people competing on the show again were Gwen and Owen now that he thought about it; but he had a sneaking suspicion that Owen would be most likely voted off tonight due to his poor performance costing his team the victory.

And yet, these worries and annoyances weren't the only things on Duncan's mind. As he glanced backwards he caught glimpse of Mike; the person who he swore he saw before but was having a bitch of a time trying to remember who the hell he was. Duncan squinted his eyes as he tried to remember the figure but nothing came to mind. Wait, he did look an awful lot like….

_No._

Duncan thought. It wasn't **him.**

As Duncan tried to get that admittedly scary thought out of his mind he quickly ate the rest of his food. And started to get up from the table.

"And where are you going?" Heather spat at him. Duncan glance back at her and growled.

"What do I need permission?" He spat right back. Heather frowned.

"We didn't take the vote yet on who should be team leader." Heather angrily reminded. "The choice is _obvious_ but we still have to do it." Heather ended. Duncan looked directly to the Queen Bee and shook his head.

"If you really care so damn much than I vote for Jo, but I could really care less." Duncan said as he started walking out of the room, with an explosion of verbal assaults coming from the table after he left. Duncan didn't notice that Gwen was giving him a pleading look not to leave her.

Xxx

After walking around a bit, Duncan decided to walk by the forest to try to see what had change since his last visit their during the last challenge on Total Drama Island, as well as to get away from all the yelling that he could still here in the mess hall. As he got farther into the woods he remembered that there were a certain patch of trees that he used to go to whenever he wanted to get away when he competed in season 1. Turning left on the small dirt trail he could see the small grove and the particular patch of tree's that laid around it.

Arriving at the grove the delinquent spotted one tree and moving up to it he could see a specific carving that he remembered seeing many years ago

_G x T_

This was the carving that Gwen and Trent made on the lone tree shortly after the filming of the last episode of 'Total Drama Island'. Duncan shrugged as he stared at those two letters and the 'X' that separated them. He didn't dislike Trent in anyway, even with him being somewhat of a bully towards him during Total Drama Action. Moving his head over his eyes landed on the 'G' as he thought about Gwen.

A while after Total Drama World Tour, Gwen and Duncan were in a pretty good relationship. Nothing majorly awesome but it was good enough. Duncan moved out to where Gwen was and they both shared an apartment for a little while, with Gwen going to college and Duncan working at a local fast food joint just to pay rent. However, Duncan wasn't the type of man to take orders from anyone, and he cashier in the world so when he got fired, it seemed that everything went downhill from there.

Living in that apartment with Gwen after that was hell for them, it seems that everything they talked about escalated into an argument. And it was even worse that out of all Duncan's girlfriends, even Courtney; it was the hardest to get Gwen to put out for sex.

Eventually, Gwen told Duncan that their relationship wasn't strong enough to handle them living together and told Duncan that she would be living at her mother's house for a little while, at least until things simmered down. That erupted into an explosive argument until Gwen threatened that it would be that or no relationship at all which led Duncan to finally agree and Gwen moved out.

And for the three months prior to going on All Stars the arrangement was semi decent. They didn't have as many fights as they had in the past (Though as Duncan was thinking about it, it was probably due to them seeing each other less and less) and things were going pretty smoothly. However, Duncan felt that something was missing from his relationship with Gwen. The same 'rush' that he felt when kissing her on that plane in London years ago was gone now and replaced with this melancholy outlook of perfection for him. He remembered all of those screaming Gwuncan fans when everyone found out they would be living together, saying that they were 'perfect' for each other and they would live together happily without all the pointless drama that Courtney and some even accused Trent were causing. And for a while Duncan was content with that. No more surprises, just settle down with Gwen.

Now Duncan didn't know if he liked 'settling down', especially where he had to wait in that cramped apartment and wait until Gwen finished collage until they got to go. And right now, Duncan wasn't sure if he wanted to wait for her.

Sighing he tried not to think about his relationship and moved onto the next tree, with two other letters carved on its surface.

_D x C_

Duncan sighed as he remembered Courtney, and the relationship that they had. Duncan wasn't going to lie and say that he didn't have good memories with Courtney, some of them were great! In the beginning of their relationship they were on cloud nine! Courtney just had this amazing body and personality it drove Duncan nuts just thinking about it.

But then came Total Drama Action and their relationship went down in the gutter. Apparently the Courtney that Duncan raided Chef Hatchet's pantry with was gone and with her was replaced with a winning obsessed and technicality praising, know it all who wanted to change all what Duncan was just to be with her. And thru out the second half of Total Drama Action, the only thing that kept Duncan attracted to Courtney was her body. And the hope that if he held out long enough, she might return to her TDI self. Boy was he wrong.

Like his relationship with Gwen, it went downhill quickly after Total Drama, or at least the period of time before Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour. They would fight almost constantly, both wanting different things in life. Courtney wanted to stay put and finish school while Duncan was thinking about dropping out of high school, stealing his parent's motorcycle and seeing the world with Courtney. Eventually, the custody battle over Brittany was the final nail in the coffin for them.

But even though that Duncan had no interest in Courtney anymore, he still remembered that time he and her raided the pantry and occasionally cracked a smile.

"Your aura is getting brighter when you're looking at that tree." A voice said. Duncan frightened spun around to see a short blonde girl sitting on some leaves with some squirrels nestled around her. She was smiling brightly at him.

"Who?" Duncan started confused. "I mean, how did you get here?" Duncan asked. The girl simply smiled.

"I was always here, you just didn't notice me. I'm sorry that I startled you." She answered. Duncan regaining his senses shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, it's cool." Duncan said, pretending that he wasn't fazed from the incident. The blonde girl smiled.

"Yeah and you're… Dawn right?" Duncan remembered. Dawn nodded her head. "Yes, and I believe your name is Duncan?" Duncan nodded his head.

"Yeah." Duncan said scratching his neck. This girl gave him an odd feeling, not a Malevolent feeling like how Mike gave him before but a strange feeling indeed. "So, why weren't you at supper?" Duncan asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, Chef Hatchet was making the food with meat and being a vegetarian forbids me to eat those things." Dawn replied.

"So you just didn't eat anything?" Duncan said sitting down across from Dawn. Dawn shook her head.

"No, I just came out here and asked if any of my friends-" she gestured to the various squirrels and small rabbits surrounding her. "Had any food to share." She picked up a small plant like thing. "Thankfully, this island was cleaned up quite well for herbal plants like this to grow for us to eat." She extended her arm to Duncan. Opening her palm she revealed a small radish looking plant which the color was white. "Do you want to try, it's really quite good." Duncan was about to decline the offer and try to get away from this girl, not because she he thought Dawn was annoying him but the delinquent wanted some time alone to think. With Mike looking so much like **him**. But his stomach stopped him from doing that when he growled; he'd usually get seconds from Chef afterwards but with Jo and Heather's bickering he just tried to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Sure, thanks." Duncan grunted a reply as he took the radish looking plant and chomping down on it. As he chewed it seemed to pop his ears and tasted rather bitter. He had no idea how Dawn could eat this type of stuff.

"Oh." Dawn said, clasping her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry that your aura turned a bit darker from eating that. I had no idea that you wouldn't like the taste of it." Duncan looked confused.

"My aura?"

"Oh yes, I have the ability to read and understand people's auras and I'm sad to say that because of you not liking the taste of the plant brought it down a little." Dawn explained. Duncan looked at the radish once again and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's no big deal you could never have known and besides it did fill me up a bit." Duncan replied. Not knowing what to do, he made a casual glance back at the tree with the _D x C_ mark on it. Casting his eyes on the 'C' he sighed. He had always wished that he can somehow go back in time and break up with Courtney before he started dating Gwen, it would probably make them competing on 'World Tour' a whole lot easier, especially for Gwen.

The more Duncan thought about it, Gwen went through hell in World Tour after he kissed her. And yet he did next to nothing to alleviate that pain. All Duncan was concerned about was trying to stay alive on his own team and try to make an alliance with Owen, more concerned about his own safety than Gwen's.

Duncan never even went to Team Amazon's elimination ceremony when they lost and Gwen got the boot, yet Gwen snuck into Team Chris's elimination ceremony every time Duncan might've gotten voted off.

"Your aura, it's turning purple. You feel guilt about something." Dawn said touching Duncan's shoulder. Duncan again got startled and turned his neck to face Dawn, who he forgot was there.

"Guilty- what?"

"It's because of those two girls, Courtney and Gwen, isn't it? And you wished things to end with the latter on better terms." Dawn explained. "It's all over your aura."

Duncan was astonished at how well Dawn could read him, like an open book! Duncan turned back to the tree again and went back to Dawn.

"Look, I stand what I did, kissing Gwen I mean." Duncan started his voice shaky. "But, I do admit that it should've broken it off with Courtney before I did. She might've been a bitch but she still deserved better." He ended. Frowning he turned back to Dawn. "There you happy, told you what you wanted." Duncan said in a dismissive tone. It frustrated Duncan how such a small and feeble looking individual could allow him to open up and share his 'feelings'. Dawn's smile faded.

"Oh I'm sorry." Dawn said, a little surprised by Duncan's sudden switch in tone. "I have this habit of figuring things out about people that they don't really want to discuss. Sorry if I did that." Dawn apologized. After hearing Dawn talk made Duncan feel like a total jackass. Almost as if a gigantic lollipop was his head like in the old Loony Tunes shorts.

"Don't apologize; you didn't know that, I should be saying sorry how I snapped at you." Duncan assured. Dawn smiled brightly at Duncan.

"Thank you, Duncan." She smiled. She stood up. "I thank you for this company but now I must return to my team." Dawn said starting to walk away. Duncan was going to let her go but then a strange idea occurred upon him.

_If Dawn could read aura's like that and read me like that so well, then she could probably…_

"Dawn." Duncan said. Dawn turned around.

"Yes, Duncan?"

"Before you go, I need to ask you something." Duncan said, determined to put this long unanswered question behind him. Dawn nodded her head.

"What does Mike's _aura_ look like?"

Xxx

Dinner didn't drag so long for Zoey (Probably because no one touched the slop that Chef served them for dinner; except for Owen of course) so it was only 7:00 when dinner ended, with the Heroic Hamsters getting an hour before they had to report to the elimination ceremony and choose who would they want to eliminate. Zoey already had her vote in mind.

Owen.

Even though Zoey knew that Owen was an overall happy and chipper guy, his excessive eating and lack of good performance in today's challenge turned Zoey to the side of the people who were going to vote him off. She suspected Courtney would vote for him as well, so was Cameron and Mike, plus a few others. So the indie chick deduced that Owen would be the one going home.

But that wasn't the thing that was on the indie chick's mind as of current. Glancing to her side she could see Mike walking and talking with Cameron, like normal. But Zoey could sense a malevolent force surrounding it, and she couldn't put her finger on it! She looked at Mike. His lips, his gestures, even his voice now sounded perfectly like Mike. But for some reason, Zoey just had a feeling….

"Well, well, well, what do we got here." Zoey heard Scott say smirking, leaning against a tree. She could see that the dirt farmer was directing it to Courtney, who was walking a little farther away from her. She frowned.

"Back away, creep." Courtney replied trying to walk away. Scott's smirk grew.

"Aww come on toots, still mad at what I said before?" Scott said walking closer to her. Courtney frown grew but she attempted to keep a neutral expression.

"I was for a little bit, but then I realized that a person like you isn't worth my anger." The clever C.I.T countered. Scott was not fazed.

"Feisty eh." He chuckled darkly. "That's how I like em." Walking closer to Courtney he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Say, I know we're on different teams, but you'd be great for an alliance toots. Whaddya say, we could sweep the game with these losers." Scott explained. Zoey was astonished at how open and flirtatious Scott was being far from how he was like in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. And to her surprise, Courtney seemed to smirk back. Turning around to face the dirt farmer she smiled seductively.

"You know that seems like a great idea." Courtney said slyly. Scott not expecting that replaced his sly grin with one of amazement.

"Really!?" He said excitingly.

"Yeah, just have to do one thing first." Courtney replied, turning the dirt farmer around so she could directly face him.

"What?" Scott said, almost in a trance.

"This!" Courtney said loudly. Positioning her knee, Courtney moved it upward at such a fast motion to Scott's crotch. Zoey couldn't help but chuckle a little. Courtney had just kneed Scott in the groin.

"Yowch!" Scott yelped in pain, holding his hurt area and crashing to the ground. "Fuckin bitch, damn it!" Scott swore in pain as Courtney started to walk away, slightly smirking at what she had just done. Zoey just looked at the dirt farmer, even debating at if she should help him or not. Even after all the terrible things Scott did to Zoey last season, he still looked pretty hurt at what Courtney did to him.

"Ha, ha!" Before Zoey could deduce what to do, she could hear Lightning walking towards Scott. "You got beat up by a girl!" Lightning cackled, pointing his index finger in Scott's direction laughing. "That's so sha-funny!"

"Haha, you're right that is pretty funny." Scott said steadily, still holding his area in pain. "You want me to tell you something even funnier?" Lightning shrugged at Scott's question and walked closer to the dirt farmer.

"What?"

"What black and red all over?"

"That's a stupid joke!"

"Well I'll tell you the punchline anyway." Scott muttered. Suddenly springing from his feet he delivered right hook into Lightning's jaw prompting Lightning to counterattack. Zoey, not wanting to get involved in the ruckus, followed back to the cabins with Courtney as the two teammates of the villainous vultures fought.

Xxx

As Zoey walked into the girls side of the Heroic Hamster side of the cabin, she could see that only two of them were there. Lindsay must've still been talking with Harold and Cody and now that Zoey thought about she didn't see anything of Dawn at dinner. "Hey." Zoey greeted as she sat down on her bunk, who she was sharing with Courtney during the competition.

"Hi Zoey." Courtney said, again rubbing her temples like earlier. Opening her eyes the C.I.T sighed. "I guess you saw what I did to Scott." Zoey nodded her head.

"Yeah, you really did a number on him." Zoey replied. Her head glanced away from Courtney for a second. "I've never seen him that hurt, not even when Fang chased him."

"Yeah, well he had it coming!" Courtney snapped back, stronger than she meant too. Zoey winced and leaned back a little bit, not expecting such a loud response from the C.I.T. Courtney realized her mistake.

"Sorry Zoey, I didn't mean to snap at you." Courtney apologized. "Just had a rough day, and with us losing the challenge." She shook her head.

"It's fine." Zoey assured. Trying to cheer Courtney up her said: "And Scott did I guess had it coming to him, him and Lightning." Zoey replied. "They're actually having a fight outside." Courtney turned her head.

"Over what?"

"Lightning was making fun of Scott and then Scott got mad and well…" Zoey stopped. "And then they just started going at it." Courtney looked a little surprised but shrugged it off.

"They won't kill each other, and even if they keep going at it Jo or Heather will probably break them up eventually." Courtney responded. She huffed. "Great! The first day back to this place and some dirt farmer tries to get in my pants and lost the first challenge." She put her head in her hands.

"Don't feel sad Courtney we'll win the next challenge for sure!" Zoey assured.

"I don't know Zoey, I mean our team isn't the most 'competent' out of the bunch." Courtney grumbled. "Owen's self-explanatory, Harold doesn't know his own limits and tries because he has 'mad skillz', Cameron and Cody are strong as twigs, and Lindsay's an airhead. The only useful people we have are Mike, Brick, Dawn, I and you it seems." Courtney sighed. "While the other team has all the jocks and athletic people on their side."

"Hey." Zoey said putting a hand on Courtney's shoulder. "You may be right, our team might be the underdogs but underdogs usually win right!"

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked.

"Well-"Zoey tried to think of a clever speech. "Look at Cameron and Owen for instance. They were underdogs and they still won the season through one way or the other. And Cody and Harold despite not being athletic got at least to the final 5 once." Zoey reminded. "And look at you and I, we made it to the final 5 too, so I don't think we should count ourselves out yet." Zoey's words seem to have a spark of energy with them. "Besides, the Villains have most people who already won a season before, but sooner or later the winners come to pass and the underdogs take their place!" Zoey said triumphantly.

Courtney was astonished at what Zoey said. And even though she didn't agree with some of what she said (Courtney still believed firmly that Cody just coasted his way to the finals through Sierra and Owen only won because he had dumb luck) but for some reason or another, Zoey's words gave the C.I.T a certain type of energy, a spark that she hadn't felt in a long time. And it was at this time where Zoey saw that Courtney smiled a true smile.

"Wow, thanks Zoey you have no idea how much I needed that." Courtney thanked.

"No problem Courtney, just glad you're back in the swing of things. We're certainly going to need it if we're going to beat the Villains next time!" Zoey said, standing up.

"Yeah!" Courtney said standing up as well. "Next time they're so going down!"

"For the heroes!" Zoey said extending out the palm of her hand. Courtney did the same.

"1, 2, 3, for the heroes!" The both yelled triumphantly jumping. Both girls did this for a time, laughing and cheering. And for the first time in a long time, Courtney was happy.

Xxx

It took Dawn a second to comprehend what Duncan was asking of her. "You want to know Mike's… aura?" She questioned. Duncan nodded.

"Yeah, I just got a strange feeling from the guy ever since I saw him on the helicopter we all took to the island yesterday." Duncan started to explain. "Like I knew him from somewhere, I mean I know a guy that kind of looks like Mike but no…" Duncan shook his head. "It couldn't be **him.** So if you could remember what his aura 'looked' like or anything that'd be great." Duncan ended. Dawn nodded her head.

"I did." Dawn said, her cheerful look vanished from Dawn's face. Duncan's eyebrows rose.

"And?"

"It was…" Dawn said, she actually sat down once again and felt her head. "His aura was, something that I never saw quite like before. "It was _dark."_

"It was dark, huh." Duncan mumbled sitting back down.

"It wasn't just that, usually people who have dark or malevolent auras are dark but they do have some tints of light surrounding them, because no one is truly evil but this one." Dawn stopped. "It, was **black**, there was no light to be found in it."

"So you're saying that this Mike guy is bad news, right." Duncan replied. Dawn shook her head. "Last season he had a bright aura, of course it did change to 4 separate ones due to his multiple personality disorder. Vito's was red, Manitoba's was blue, Chester was brown, and Svetlana's was shimmering orange." Dawn explained. "But this was the first time I ever felt a **black **aura." Dawn ended. Duncan nodded his head, now experiencing fear at Dawn's explanation.

_If he looks like __**him**__ and if this aura crap is real is __**black**__ like __**him**__ than… _

Duncan shook his head fast, trying to get that thought out of his head. "Alright, thanks Dawn."

"No worries." Dawn replied. Soon the two stood up and were now walking out of the forest, both feeling fear as they walked, both for different reasons.

Dawn herself had never seen a **black** aura before, never a truly evil person in her life. And she thought that there was no truly evil people in the world, just some who were more bad than good. But this aura, reeked of **evil**. Not a trace of Mike's original aura was found in it.

Duncan however was truly scared stiff.

_He looks like __**him **__and he feels like __**him**__._

Duncan thought that over in his mind over and over. If Dawn was truly right in saying his aura was black than it was possible that Mike was….

**MAL**

Xxx

The elimination ceremony passed by with relative ease for the Heroic Hamsters. As expected, Owen was eliminated by a 6-3 vote and thereby forced to take the boat of losers and leave Total Drama Island '_forever'_ as Chris put it, although because of his lying in the past, Zoey took Chris's words with a grain of salt. What intrigued her though was that Courtney was in the bottom two with Owen, meaning that the three other people who didn't vote for Owen must've voted for Courtney. Was Courtney really that not well liked in the other seasons for people to not vote for the person who resulted in their teams loss because of it?

"Poor Omar." Lindsay said as the team was walking back to the cabins.

"Yeah it is a shame a comrade like that was let loose so soon." Brick commented. "But the platoon needs to make tough choices in order for it to succeed."

"At least he'll have Izzy to hang out with." Cody commented.

"Yeah good for that." Mike said smiling, causing Zoey to feel a chill down her spine. Mike seemed a bit too happy for the Party Guy's departure for her to be comfortable.

"Yeah, well let's just make sure we win next time okay so it doesn't happen again." Courtney said as the team got to the cabins. When they got there the team exchanged goodbyes as both genders headed to their respective cabins, Zoey was about too as well until Mike grabbed her arm.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Zoey asked. Mike seemed to smirk at her.

"Just want a goodnight kiss is all." He said. His voice was steady and it seemed like it dropped octave for a moment again.

"Sure, Mike." Zoey said and soon the two touched lips. And it was at this moment where Zoey sensed that something was truly wrong. With Mike and Zoey's usual make out sessions both parties were gentle and equal in the matter. It seemed that in this one Mike was dominating it. Mike was forceful and even tried to get some tongue into Zoey's mouth while his arms and hands moved downward to Zoey's but and squeezed it. This also lasted for what it seemed like an eternity to Zoey.

When they eventually parted, Mike said a casual goodbye to Zoey and walked back to his side of the cabin. Zoey walked back to her side and felt a twinge of fear.

"Oh, I wish Taylor was here." Lindsay said as she was in her bed, in her nighty. Turning her head to face Zoey she said: "You're lucky Zelda, having a boyfriend on the show and all."

"Her name is 'Zoey'." Courtney replied a bit annoyed at Lindsay's ignorance. Lindsay realized her mistake.

"Oh I'm sorry, Zoey." She apologized.

"It's okay Lindsay, just a mistake." Zoey said. Being a loner for most of her life Zoey was used to people getting her names wrong. After that minor excursion the girls retired to slumber, with Courtney turning off the light. As all of the girls went to sleep, it seemed that Courtney could not.

_Lousy team, but Zoey did say that the underdogs usually come out on top… _

Courtney thought to herself. Out of all the people on her team, on the show period, Courtney liked Zoey the best so far. She just had a positivity that the C.I.T needed right now in her life. Looking through the dark she could see Zoey, her eyes shut and with her nighty on she could see her body going rhythmically up and down. Courtney smiled.

_Maybe with Zoey at least, this season won't be as bad as the others…_

Xxx

Duncan muttered a swear to himself as his watch beeped quietly, alerting him that it was time for him to get up.

**1:00 AM**

Were the small red numbers that the delinquent looked upon. Duncan groaned silently to himself as he saw them, dreading that he would have to leave his bunk. But he made a promise to _her…_

Quietly, the delinquent slipped out of the door and behind the cabins, walking a little while the delinquent came to a small, undisturbed grove of trees and bushes. Duncan, along with Geoff and DJ, discovered this location on the many times the trio were too roam around the island. That seemed such a long time ago for Duncan. DJ was now hosting his cooking TV show with his mom and Bridgette and Geoff were going to collage together. After World Tour, Duncan only saw them on very rare occasions.

As he got to the grove he saw Gwen, standing there. Duncan rubbed his eyes groggily as he looked at her.

"So you're sure that this part doesn't have any camera's right?" Gwen asked. Duncan nodded his head. "Honest, even checked it after dinner and there wasn't any. Just like always." He assured. Gwen nodded her head. "Good." She said.

Soon Gwen put her hands on her shirt and pulled it off, revealing a black bra underneath. Duncan seemed to smirk, seeing Gwen's cleavage allowed him to forget a little about his fear earlier that day, and their conversation with Dawn.

Duncan and Gwen made a promise that every 3 challenges they would go to this grove and get some 'intimate' privacy. Duncan pitched this idea to Gwen, giving the position that every time he was on Total Drama he never had a time to 'handle his urges' what with all the camera's and everything since Total Drama Island, where this was the only place where Chris conveniently left out all of the camera's. Gwen was hesitant at first but with enough attempts he got Gwen to agree.

"Oh my god." Gwen said as Duncan kissed her neck. "I really needed this." Duncan seemed to smile at this and kissed Gwen on the lips again. As Duncan hated to admit it, this might've been one of the best things about his and Gwen's relationship. The sexual aspect. And it always seemed to calm them down when they were having a fight.

For some reason as Duncan was kissing her, he seemed to stumble a bit and fall down, having Gwen land on top of him. Gwen smirked at this sat on Duncan's crotch putting her hands on her bra ready to unlit it. Duncan groaned with pleasure as Gwen was about to do this. Looking over her head for a moment though he saw something, far off in the distance among the trees

A face.

The face had brown skin, a missing tooth, and a blue shirt. All the physical characteristics, build and clothes that Mike would wear but this individual was not Mike. Duncan saw that his black hair was to the side making his left eye, and he had a chaotic smirk that formed on his face. Just seeing this face brought so many memories back to the delinquent. Bad memories.

"Gah!" Duncan bolted upright immediately causing Gwen to fall on her back. The delinquent looked into the trees again but saw the face disappeared, however he was sure he saw **him.**

**He saw Mal**

"Duncan, what the fuck!" Gwen whispered harshly towards him. Duncan turned back and faced Gwen, faced her naked torso. Fazed by what he saw the delinquent lied.

"I just- I just-' Duncan had no idea what to say to her. A bit of him wanted to own up and tell Gwen the truth about what he saw, and the conversation about what he saw with Dawn. But another half stopped him from doing so. "I'm just not in the mood right now, okay."

"Not in the _mood."_ Gwen replied, her voice seething with anger. Duncan nodded.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well you _were_ in the mood two seconds ago before you knocked me to the ground!" Gwen said snapping her bra back on.

"Look, sorry Gwen but I just didn't feel like it tonight." Duncan said defensive in an almost dismissive tone. Gwen's eyes started to form daggers.

"Duncan! This was _your_ idea! This was your idea, to sneak out at 1:00 every other night and do this!" Gwen angrily reminded. "You begged me, _pleaded_ with me that if we were going to be here for forty days you'd wanted to make it the most comfortable for the both of us by having sex, and now you're not in the mood!" Gwen demanded. Duncan in this dazed and fazed state did not know how to react but his immediate response at getting yelled at getting angry.

"Look, I'm sorry but I don't know why you're so fucking mad!" Duncan yelled back. "Courtney never seemed to care about sex that much!" Almost immediately after the delinquent said that sentence he regretted it. Gwen turned to face him.

"_What?"_ Gwen said slowly, her voice laced with anger. Duncan knew it, he fucked up.

"Look Gwen I didn't-

"You know what!" Gwen interrupted her eyes glaring. "Maybe if you like Courtney so much you can just go has sex with her then!"

"Gwen, please just cal-

"No." Gwen ended, putting her top back on. "Fuck off Duncan." Gwen said before she walked away. Duncan still in a dazed dove with his immediate response.

"Fine! Leave, I don't care!" Duncan angrily shouted to her as the Goth walked away. As the Goth faded from view Duncan growled in fury and grabbed his head. "Damn it what's wrong with me!" The delinquent shouted to the sky. Growling softer from now, he ceased as he seemed to hear a maniacal cackle from the distance.

"_Ha, Ha, Ha!" _The voice echoed through the trees and wind. Duncan stopped. He knew that voice. Grabbing his chest, he scanned the forest for **him.** He could find nothing. The delinquent checked his surroundings multiple times before he headed off back to his cabin, back to bed.

However the delinquent was right in seeing that there was a person in the trees. In the grove a tree's the face of a psychopath watched Duncan walk away.

The same face that saw Gwen and Duncan almost have sex.

The same face that kissed Zoey so forcefully.

The same face that that banished a certain individual into an endless purgatory of sleep to never wake up.

The face of **The Malevolent One.**

"Oh Duncan." The Malevolent One smirked. "I was a fool to think you'd make something of yourself." He chuckled.

"This is too easy."

**Authors Notes: And there you have it, the first official chapter of TDAS: Through A Glass Darkly. Now I must admit something, this story might be bordering the rated T/M line with all of the explicit content at the end of the chapter. But I chose to keep the Duncan/Gwen sexy scene down quite a few notches so this story can still be rated T. Why am I doing this?**

**Well, this story as of now has 4 reviews and about 7 followers and I know that as soon as I switch this rating to M the people who will see this story will substantially decrease. I admit that this is a rather selfish thing for me to do but I think that me dumbing down the Gwen/Duncan sexy scene a little bit didn't affect the overall plot, and I promise you that I will ****NEVER**** add or take away things from this story that will affect this story major plot. Chapter 3 will most likely be rated M after this. **

**But yes, I hope you all like what I've written as I put a quite a lot of work into it. And yes, I'm sad that Owen is gone too but for the story it must be done :(**

**Now before I go I will present you all with the order of elimination!**

**Order of Elimination: Owen**

**Make sure to review and have a great day! :)**

**-ewisko**


	3. Lost Chance

**Authors Notes: Welcome everyone, back to another chapter of TDAS Through A Glass Darkly! Now before anything I must warn you that this chapter will make this story turn into 'M' rated territory for a scene that is in here. Other from that, I must explain myself because originally, this chapter was never supposed to have existed because of it being a challenge chapter. However about halfway into writing the chapter that will come after this, I realized that their needs to be something in between, or else the thing that will come in the subsequent chapter won't make a whole lot of sense. Plus there's more character development from Zoey, Courtney and Duncan.**

**Now I also must state that even though this is a challenge chapter, the chapter is not focused on the competitive aspect of it. Yes it's referenced and it is a catalyst for why certain characters may interact but this isn't a TDAS Redux story and the only reason I'm keeping an elimination order list is to refresh people why certain characters are no longer on the island anymore. **

**That being said, this chapter also introduces names that all of you have no idea who they are. But let me assure you that these specific people being referenced will be explained at a later date. **

**Any who, on with the story!**

Zoey grasped her necklace around her neck with her palm, as she put her other hand down with spoon with the 'food' that Chef served them today. Sighing, she tried to put on a small smiled and looked at Courtney, who was sitting diagonally from her on the end of the Heroic Hamster's table. Zoey could see that Courtney saw her smile and tried to smile politely back at her, although Zoey could sense her aggravated and frustrated tone from the C.I.T.

Zoey knew that Courtney wasn't frustrated with her, but with their whole team's performance on the Heroic Hamster's first challenge on Total Drama All Stars. And even if was majorly Owen's fault that they lost their first challenge, Zoey could detect that the C.I.T was downright annoyed that Harold, Cody and Cameron were on her team due to their less than athletic attributes.

And not only had that but Zoey had a hunch that it was Cody and Harold that voted for Courtney during their last elimination ceremony. It seemed like there was an underlying tension between the C.I.T and the two first generation geek competitors, Zoey thought as she glanced at Cody, Harold and Cameron who were talking it up about the newest I Phone. Moments earlier Zoey heard from Cody that an intern had informed the trio that the newest apple device was apparently bendable and now Cody and Harold were now friendly joking at Cameron for being a somewhat hardcore Apple fan.

But this wasn't all that the Indie Chick was worried about today. Again, the route of redhead's insecurities were centered on Mike and his somewhat odd behavior over the past two days. Fore when Mike greeted her this morning on the way to the Mess Hall for breakfast, Zoey again noticed that his voice dropped an octave or two for a split second. And to Zoey's knowledge and from Mike spending time at her family Christmas party singing Christmas carol's Mike was a definite tenor.

And now with Mike right next to her as they ate breakfast, Zoey noticed that Mike looked a little different too. Specifically with his eyes. It took a while for Zoey to notice but it seemed that Mike had heavy bags under his eyes, like one were to get if they did not sleep for a while. But at least to Zoey, the MPD teen seemed like he got a fairly good amount of sleep, dare she say even more than he usually did.

"So, like, what do you think Chris is going to make us do today?" Lindsay asked to the group, breaking the Indie Chick's thoughts.

"Maybe due to the heavy athletic abilities that were required during the last challenge, hopefully this one will be more intellectual based." Cameron offered, rubbing his arm that actually looked slightly bruised. Zoey's eyes took notice of this slight bruise.

"Cameron, is your arm okay?" Zoey asked, noticing the slight redness that contrasted the nerd's brown skin. Cameron slightly faltered and looked away.

"Uh well, nothing I, just, uh, tripped." Cameron said. Zoey's eyebrows rose. Cameron's voice in his response to her question sounded like that he was lying. Cody shook his head.

"Come on Cam, you don't have to lie about what happened." Cody said with Harold nodding. The tech geek narrowed his eyes slightly and looked back to the Villains table. Cameron seemed to sigh and shake his head.

"Yeah you guys are right, I saying that it didn't happen won't make it go away." Cameron replied. "All right, well last night, I went to go to the bathroom and Lightning and Scott were horsing around and Lightning well he-"Cameron chuckled meekly. "Kind of tripped me."

"What!" Zoey said quite loudly before spinning around to the Villains table until her eyes locked on the uber-jock stuffing his face in with junk that Chef served them.

"Zoey it's okay, he just tripped me, he didn't beat me up or anything." Cameron said in a whisper.

"Yeah but Cam-'

"Trust me Zoey, he didn't hurt me or anything." Cameron reassured. "Please Zoey, I don't want to make this a big scene or anything." Zoey looked at Cameron for a second, then to Cody and Harold who both shrugged back at her, and finally glanced back at Lightning who was laughing up an uproar about something unknown to her. Zoey sighed.

"Okay Cam, I won't say anything." Zoey gave in. "But I can't believe Lightning! I mean he wasn't the nicest person in the world, but he never outright hurt anyone just for fun before."

"I'd hate to say it but I think he's getting more influenced on Scott." Cody chimed in. "I mean, I've noticed that they've been hanging out a lot lately yesterday and this morning they were hanging out with each other before we all went to breakfast."

"Huh," Zoey started. "So you're saying that Scott is a bad influence on Lightning?" Cody nodded his head.

"Yeah a bit, I mean not a super lot, but I know from last season Scott is a big manipulator last season and he might be playing Lightning to be doing more bad stuff. Or stuff that's worse than Lightning did that season. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if Scott is trying to get into an alliance with lightning right now." Cody ended. Zoey took a half a second to fully process what Cody was telling her. And even more so Zoey was impressed how Cody could deduce something like that so quickly.

"Wow Cody, I guess you might have a point there." Zoey said. Cody shrugged sheepishly.

"Ah well, when you're an only child like me you notice these things you know." He shrugged. Zoey nodded her head, at the Tech Geek.

"I can't believe that." Zoey turned her head to face Mike. "Mike?"

"What?" Mike said, obviously not paying attention to anything that was happening in the conversation. Zoey frowned.

"You know about the stuff that Cameron said?" Zoey questioned.

"Oh yeah!" Mike said. "Yeah I can't believe Lightning would do that." He said, almost absentmindedly. Zoey's eyes widened. It seemed that Mike didn't really care what happened to Cameron. Did he?

"Actually." Mike started standing up. "I think I'm gonna go try to catch up with Brick on his morning run. Catch you guys later." Mike ended, and before Zoey or anyone else for that matter could stop him the MPD teen waltzed out the door.

"Mike," Zoey started but soon she saw that he was clean out the door.

* * *

Duncan was walking around the woods of Wawwanakwa whilst chewing a piece of herb that he had found. For some reason, Duncan couldn't see any camera's around the area he was walking in leaving him to believe that Chris set up a lot less camera's than he did in season's past. Coincidentally, it was the same species of herb that Dawn had given to him yesterday in the forest. Even though the substance tasted bitter at best, Duncan deduced that it must've had some calming property about it because it seemed to make him become more relaxed. And after last night, Duncan was filled to the brim with stress. Both from his fight with Gwen and the loud cackle that he heard that pierced the dead of night.

_It sounded so much like __**him.**_

Duncan thought to himself, memories pouring back into his mind. Duncan again tried to shake the auditory memory and subsequent memories rushing back due to it out of his subconscious, as the herb started to work it's calming properties once again as he took another bite. However the feeling of calmness stopped when he heard something behind him. Almost as if one instinct, the delinquent jumped into a stray bush that was to his left. With the recent events that have taken pace, Duncan's natural criminal instincts took in and peeked up from the bush slowly to see who it was.

To the delinquent's relief, it was only Lindsay who was walking around, scratching her head in thought. The delinquent surmised that the dumb blonde just gotten lost for some reason. He was about to get out of his hiding place until he heard another noise causing him to dive back into his hiding place.

"Oh hi Mark!" Lindsay greeted turning around and addressing the figure. Duncan's eyes widened as he saw Mike walking towards Lindsay.

"Hi Lindsay." Mike greeted. "Did you get lost or something?" Lindsay seemed to nod.

"Yeah Dixie told me that she could meditate with her in the morning but-" She glanced around. "I don't remember exactly where she told me to go."

It didn't take long for Duncan to realize that Lindsay meant 'Dawn' instead of 'Dixie.' Mike smirked.

"Oh I think I see her right over there." Mike smirked, pointing to the opposite direction Lindsay was facing while talking to her. Lindsay, confused, turned her body around to face the direction that Mike was talking about.

"Mark, I don't see he-"Suddenly, right before Duncan's eyes, Mike suddenly tackled Lindsay to the ground. Snarling, he grabbed her arms with his own hands and put them together in a locking position. As Mike kept her down, Duncan could see that his hair went down suddenly, covering his right eye. And the new image of Mike that he saw made Duncan freeze up in fear, as this was the same monster that was troubling him all those years ago. And the one's whose voice he heard last night, piercing the night air.

"Listen here." Mal said, as Lindsay's struggled and tried to get out of his grip. "I've watched you all day yesterday, and you know what. You're a fucking idiot, so much so that I don't think anyone would believe you if you told me who I really am." He soon bent his head down to Lindsay's ear. "Don't worry, don't worry, you also don't seem to be much of a threat." He looked up for a moment. "Your body is also, well, your body is like the 2nd most drawing thing to me since I resurface." For some reason Mal sighed for a moment, and the first time Duncan ever saw him looking faltered. "However I'm not going to fool myself and go for that one, I'm not going to ruin my one fucking chance to make my stand just for some lusty body." He returned to Lindsay. "But you'll do just nicely." He smirked.

"Please, please." Lindsay pleaded with Mal, trying to turn her head to face him. "I-I have a boyfriend."

"Oh a boyfriend?" Mal chuckled, strengthening his grip he had on her. "I don't think you comprehend the big picture of what I'm telling you. What I have planned is so big that I don't think your boyfriend is going to care what I'm going to do with you." Mal said. "Speaking of which-" Suddenly Mal grabbed the back of Lindsay and violently turned her over, her head smacking hard on the hard dirt of the island. It was at this time where Duncan grabbed his chest, breathing heavily as he did so. He wanted so much to jump up, and try to take Mal out before he hurt that girl.

Before he hurt her like he did with_ Silver_. But like what happened all those years ago, Duncan was too scared and fearful to do anything. He let Lindsay down like he did with that other girl that he knew all those years ago.

Mal grabbed both Lindsay's wrist again so she couldn't move, having her whole torso on the ground. He smirked. Mal then jerked his head towards Lindsay for a forceful kiss, with Lindsay trying to squirm out of it.

"No." Duncan said, closing his eyes as the past scene that so resembled the horrifying one he was witnessing now formed in his head.

Opening his eyes again instead of Lindsay he could see a younger silver haired girl, looking about 13 and a younger Mal in the same position as he was now. However in the memory, instead of Duncan looking behind a bush, he instead was injured a stain of blood being splattered on his left arm, with his arm clutching it on the right.

"Please stop." Both Lindsay and the Silver Haired girl in unison to both the reality that Duncan was witnessing and the memory that Duncan was re living, with both girls starting to have tears roll down her cheeks. And the Mal in the memory as well as in the reality, smirked.

"And who's going to stop me." And both the reality and past one casted a glance to the left, one being an injured Duncan in the memory and the one in the reality to the lone bush that Duncan was hiding in.

"It's not like Duncan's is going to stop me." Now the memory that Duncan was re-living took full control of his brain, and he didn't even realize that instead of 'Duncan' the reality Mal uttered the name 'Tyler'. Now Duncan found himself full in the memory, he could still smell the blood and burning stench of fire that was burning in the next room, and the cries and screams from Lyra and Ken crying out in the blaze of the inferno.

Duncan then just rose to his face and ran from the direction of Mal and Lindsay, just like he did from Mal and the Silver haired girl. And likewise from the dark memory that he was trying to push back into his subconscious as both the Mal from the present and Mal from the memory of the past laughed darkly.

As Duncan ran, he had no idea where he was going as tears from his eyes distorted his vision and perspective.

And from what it felt like miles, Duncan re-opened his eyes to find himself back to full reality, Camp Wawwanakwa. As Duncan slowed his pace to a jog he caught his breath and remembered what he saw Mal doing to Lindsay.

_Nothing can stop him, he's just going to do the same thing as he did to __**Silver**_

Duncan thought, wiping the tears from his eyes. Luckily he calmed himself down enough to make it unnoticeable of the crying before so that when he heard Chris announced to go to the campsite for the next challenge he did so.

* * *

Courtney was walking near Zoey as they were walking with their map, almost getting to the place that it instructed them to get too. 30 minutes prior, Chris announced to the two teams that they will be doing a throwback challenge to the 'Sucky Outdoors' challenge of season 1.

"I wonder when we're gonna get there?" Zoey asked, tilting her head towards Courtney. The C.I.T shrugged, putting her arms around her shoulders as a cool Canadian breeze went against the teen's mocha skin.

"It can't be too much farther, the Island is big but it isn't _that _big." Courtney replied, taking a glance back at the rest of the team, specifically Cody, Harold and Cameron who were falling a little behind of the group looking quite tired from the trek through the wilderness.

Ever since yesterday, Courtney was frustrated that she got those three boys, and Owen on her team. Not only were they not good in challenge's mostly, and even though that Courtney had at least tried to forget that long grudge she held with Harold over him changing the votes in TDI, she still didn't like or trust Cody, not even for a second. And she knew during the prior season with both of them on Team Amazon Courtney wasn't high on Cody's list of people he liked either.

She also had a strange fear that Cody would try to form some secret alliance against her and try to eliminate Courtney. Cody didn't seem capable or willing to do that sure; but Courtney learned from Total Drama that when a million dollars on the line, people will do anything to get ahead.

"Hey, isn't this the place?" Dawn chirped, pointing to a small open area with a singular tree in the center of it. Courtney returning to her map deduced that what the indie chick said was correct and that The Heroic Hamsters have indeed arrived in the correct location.

"Awesome!" Zoey said, as she and the rest of the team started to wander off into the site. After about 5 minutes of wandering about the small area Courtney organized the team into 'pairs' for finding food and water. Because it was a long time since any of the contestants went on the Island, all of the contestants memories of the nearest creek or stream seemed to be foggy for water and to fish. And no one seemed to particularly want to try to hunt any game in the forest.

The pairs were set but something, caught Courtney's eyes. Lindsay for some reason said that she wanted to be partner's with Mike, but she said it in a way that sounded that the blonde bombshell was scared, frightened even. This prompted Zoey to offer to go with Courtney instead, feeling slightly confused that Mike would so easily (and somewhat eagerly) except to be Lindsay's partner.

Courtney tried to shake these thought's out of her mind however, as she and Zoey started to head northwest in search of a stream.

Xxx

Mal began to lead Lindsay away, far south a ways from the campsite, with the blonde bombshell timidly following along, petrified as what he'd do next to her. Every step she felt more scared and alone as Mal was leading her in the dark woods.

"All right, they're no camera's here." Mal said, turning to Lindsay, stopping as he walked. Lindsay stopped walking now, and Mal could now truly see her white, petrified face.

The face reminded him of Silver.

Mal hated Silver.

"I'm going to explain to you who exactly I am. And why you should be scared shitless." Mal said methodically, emphasizing every constant. "I am not Mike. I am one of the roaming personalities in the body that we all share. And the realm that is rightfully _mine._" He turned to face Lindsay, dead in his eyes. "As I said before, you were not my preferred choice to do this too but the _moon child_ would be too smart for me and lay my whole plans in ruin." Mal sighed. Shaking his head he seemed to growl at Lindsay. "At least I'm going to take my frustrations out on _you."_ Mal said, his voice lase with venom and hatred.

"Take it off." Mal instructed. Lindsay blinked, confused.

"Wha-What." The bombshell croaked.

"Off!" Mal demanded reaching his hand and pulling off the blonde's tank top clean off, revealing the two pair's of breasts. Lindsay stood there, shocked of what Mal had actually did to her. Lindsay suddenly put her arms around the area in question for pure reflex. Mal pounced himself on Lindsay, putting her arms again into his seemingly unbreakable lock.

"Please, please, please, don't hurt me…" Lindsay said, tears starting to get into her eyes again. Mal then just smirked.

"Whether or not you're in pain or not isn't going to be my concern. I have no idea if you're going to be in pain or not." He stopped, then looked deep into Lindsay's eyes, as if a cold hard stare. "But I'm not going to lie, I think you're going to experience the most painful feeling you ever experienced in the next 10 minutes."

At that moment was the time when it finally all clicked into Lindsay's brain.

_Oh god, this, this is real, he's going to, going to, NO!_

Suddenly with all her might Lindsay delivered a swift kick into Mal's crotch area, remembering her self-defense training she took long ago before Total Drama.

Usually when Lindsay usually did this to guys who made moves on her similarly to what Mal was doing, they'd usually cry out in pain and grab the area they've been hit in.

Mal did not.

Instead, Mal's face contorted into a disgruntled one, almost as if he was absorbing the pain. Then it subsided and a look of utter anger crossed it.

"Get up." Was what all he said, and for a slight second, Lindsay almost detected calmness in his voice.

"Wha-what?" Lindsay asked not understanding.

"GET THE FUCK UP!" Mal yelled, as he forcefully picked her up by the shoulder until the blonde bombshell was back on her feet. Then with one quick motion, Mal did a swift punch towards Lindsay's nose. As the blood splattered to the ground and the momentum of Mal's punch almost caused Lindsay to fall Mal caught her and propped her into the same standing up position, before he delivered another blow to the poor girl's face. This time knocking out a tooth.

As Lindsay collapsed to the ground, dazed and confused by what had just happened, as well as almost going to pass out from unbelievable pain Mal went to her ear.

"This is what happens, girl when you fuck with me girl. I don't need this shit right now. You're slow Lindsay, but you understand pain. That's the one thing all creatures on this rock understand. Pain. I was actually going to let you take it easy for the first time. But no. Now you're going to experience so much pain and misery in the next half hour than you'll ever, ever, endure in your life." Mal said, his voice psychotic. Suddenly in a jerking motion he pushed Lindsay to the ground, blood stains on the grass. Looking around, he focused his eyes on Lindsay's tube top and took it in his hand. Then, with another jerking motion, he tied the article of clothing around Lindsay's mouth.

Now Lindsay could not do anything but quake in fear. Fear of what the demon harboring complete control of the man would do next.

* * *

Zoey sniffed the calm air as she and Courtney continued to walk through the forest. So far, both of the girls could not find a stream anywhere with water, and Zoey seemed like this was a pretty good time to suggest to Courtney that they should turn back now. However Zoey was a concerned that Courtney might blow off at her, due to the look on the C.I.T's face being anywhere but pleasant, probably due to their inability to locate some sort of stream.

"Courtney, sorry, but I think we should go back now." Zoey started. "We've been walking for a half hour now and I don't think we're going to find a stream anytime soon." Courtney turned around, and sighed and was about to agree with Zoey until she heard a voice from the opposite corner.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Courtney turned around and frowned as she saw Scott leaning against a tree. "Wow toots, you've strayed far from your team's base I see." Scott chuckled darkly. Courtney frowned her eyes until it tightened into a glare.

"What do you want Scott?" Zoey asked, frowning a bit too at the dirt farmer.

"Nothin, nothing." Scott said holding his hands up in defense. "I just wanted to apologize to Court here about what I tried to do to her the other day." He finished walking closer to the two girls. Courtney didn't believe the dirt farmer for a second however and hardened her stance.

"Like I'd believe a crook like you." Courtney seethed. To that Scott let out a big hardy laugh, startling both the Indie Chick and the C.I.T

"Come on toots, you've only known me for a day and now you've been labeling me as some kinda street rat." Scott said, in a mock offended tone.

"You're one to talk, you've gotten rid of a bunch of people last time!" Zoey yelled back at him.

"And I don't deny that Zo." Scott replied his smirk ever continuing to be plastered on his face. "But toots over here is trying to make me look like Dunc." Scott said, using 'Dunc' as a substitute for 'Duncan.' That made Courtney feel uneasy as her stance broke as she remembered about the Green Mohaked teen.

"Yep, Duncan's been telling me a bunch of stuff lately, bout how during the first season you abandoned him for the cash all together when he broke his ankle." Scott walked around both girls. Courtney's eyes suddenly widened as Scott continued. "Yep gotta say Court, that was a bit low of you to do. He wrestled an Alligator for that prize money and _still_ you left him to rot. I guess you and I aren't so different ain't we?" Scott continued circling back around, playing the Mocha C.I.T right into his freckled hands.

"Scott stop it." Zoey said firmly to which Scott ignored.

"And then he told me about Action, and how you risked all your competitors lives in that building with the bomb-

"Hey, it never blew up!" Zoey countered, with again Scott ignoring Zoey's defense.

"He also told me how you manipulated that little shit, who was his name, _Harold_ into voting off LeShawna back there."

"He- he agreed to it too!" Courtney choked. Scott now smile deviously, showing his partially yellow teeth continued to ignore her.

"And finally we get to World Tour, and with you both breakin' up. Everyone took sides I hear, mostly to you of course. Except for, shit what was the guy, Cody or something and everyone thought that Dunc-y boy was the heartless villain for hookin' up with Gwen." Courtney's eyes suddenly burned with anger, as she involuntarily agreed with Scott's words with Scott smirking in his head.

_Time for her to really go for a loop_

"And even though he made one mistake while you risked people's lives, lied and cheated to break up some people yourself, and even abandoned him like he did you. And yet still everyone blamed him." Scott walked in circles again for the both of them, with Courtney's heart beating with every word Scott said.

"Just goes to show that when a girl does some funny business no one cares, but god forbid a guy uses his dick to do some foul play." Scott smirked. "Fuckin double standards."

"All right Scott, leave!" Zoey said pointing, having enough with the devious words.

"Fine." Scott said as he started to jog away from both of the girls, presumably back to his own team. "Just remember Courtney, you ain't so different from us _crooks._" Scott said as he jogged away, and soon neither of the girls could see him any longer. Courtney just stood there, looking on into the direction that Scott ran away from them in, almost petrified at what he said.

"Courtney," Zoey started putting a shoulder on the C.I.T "Don't listen to Scott Courtney, last season-

"I know what he did last season!" Courtney turned around and snapped at the Indie Chick. Zoey winced back at the Mocha girl's sudden yell. Courtney's frown suddenly dissipated, and an immense guilt poured over her at how she snapped at the Indie Chick. "God, sorry Zoey, I blew up at you for no reason at all." Courtney said, rubbing her forehead in shame. "I just, I mean, that _guy."_

"I know what you mean." Zoey agreed. "Trust me, he tried to do manipulate me with Mike just like he's doing to you last year." Courtney nodded her head in agreement. "You just got to tune him out, Courtney. That's all."

"Yeah, tune him out." Courtney nodded her head. "Right, but we should get back now." Courtney said starting to walk back to the campsite very quickly.

For some reason, a strong feeling overcame the C.I.T when she was talking to the redhead. A feeling that she never felt before, however she felt good experiencing.

* * *

Zoey and Courtney seemed to find their way back to the campsite with no immediate problems, and luckily they could see that the majority of the team was back from their respective expeditions, and even better they could see two full buckets of water and some fish already being cooked by Brick.

"Afternoon ladies." Brick greeted as he rotated the fish over the fire. "How was your trek?"

"It was cool, but we didn't find anything though." Zoey admitted as she took a seat with Courtney around the fire.

"Don't worry then, Cameron and I got more than the necessary rations for tonight." Brick said jerking his fingers to the buckets of water he was cooking. He then scratched his chin thoughtfully. "The only teammates that aren't back yet are Mike and Lindsay and Harold and Cody."

"Figures that _those two_ would be late." Courtney muttered under her breath. Zoey heard this but choose to ignore it and said: "Oh, I hope they're all right."

"Don't worry Zoey, I gave Mike a hat so in case he gets lost with Lindsay he can turn into Manitoba. His outback skills will certainly allow Lindsay and him to come back." Cameron said. He faltered for a second. "Harold and Cody though, I'm not too sure, I remember they specifically told us that they wouldn't be going that far in the woods, I hope they're all right." Almost as if on cue, the group all turned and saw Mike and Lindsay staggering out of the brush, with Lindsay looking particularly in pain.

"Oh my gosh guys!" Mike said as he rushed Lindsay over here. "We-we' he panted. "A bear almost got us!"

"A bear!" Zoey gasped covering her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god, Mike are you all right?"

"Yeah but its Lindsay who got a banged up!" Mike said, gesturing to Lindsay who had an apparent black eye, and a bruise on her nose.

"I can't believe it a bear," Brick started to sprint towards the First Aid kit and then brought it back. "I thought they only attacked on provocation."

"I thought so too, but it just flipped out at us." Mike said as Brick put the emergency kit near Lindsay.

"Let me do it, I was a C.I.T." Courtney said absent mindedly, taking the kit and rum edged through the supplies, taking out the right supplies in order to treat the blonde bombshell. With all of the fear going through Zoey's head as of now, for some reason out of that, she felt a sense of impressment at how quick Courtney was to go to Lindsay's aid, even if she disliked her greatly.

"Lindsay." Dawn suddenly spoke up, who up to this point was silent throughout the whole ordeal. Her eyes suddenly squinted as if the moon child was in deep thought. "You're saying that a bear did this to you?"

"That's what I said." Mike spoke up, with Zoey noticing again the sudden octave change in his voice.

"I know what you said, but I want to hear Lindsay say it." Dawn affirmed, her tone was gentile, but Zoey and the others could detect sternness in her voice. Lindsay simple looked down at the ground and nodded her head, not answering Dawn's questions with words. Dawn shook her head.

"Okay Lindsay." Dawn said. "I just want to ask you some questions about the bear, because I've communicated with the fauna of the island greatly, and like Brick said, Bears usually do not attack unless provoked. Zoey was now greatly confused at what the Moon Child was actually doing, and she detected a faint growl coming from Mike's voice.

"I know you're curious about the fauna of the island Dawn," Brick suddenly jumped in. "But Lindsay is clearly in no mood to recount what she just saw, it was probably very traumatic for her." He turned back to the blond shell. Dawn blinked for a split second but nodded her head.

"I understand." She got up suddenly. "But if the Bears are hostile tonight it also means that Cody and Harold might be in danger, I'm going to try to go look for them."

"Wait, Dawn!" Brick called. "At least let me accompany you-

"No worries Brick." Dawn turning around and smiled. "I appreciate your gesture but we need to have the most people at the main camp as possible, I can go it alone." Dawn said as she walked into the forest.

As Dawn walked away, Zoey turned back to Courtney could see that she applied some medicine to Lindsay's bruises and was now putting the supplies back in the bag. Turning again to Mike, she noticed that he was still looking from where Dawn left, not averting his eyes.

Giving Zoey great fear.

* * *

It has been a half an hour that Duncan left the villainous Vulture's camp and he could already see the bright crescent of the moon rise into the sky, piercing the cold black air. The delinquent, grimaced at the moon as he stepped over a fallen tree branch on the path he was following. He was actually going very far from the path and very far from his team as of now. Also if he kept walking at this direction, he doubted that he could find his way back to his team's base camp.

But Duncan didn't care about that. No one on his team really cared about him, not even Gwen after what happened last night. And even then, Duncan wasn't thinking about that. Instead he was concerning himself of what he saw occur with Lindsay and Mal.

Duncan knew he should tell someone, but what good could come out of that?

Mal would most likely be kicked off the show, but from the past Duncan knew that Mal wouldn't go down without a fight. He most likely would try to kill everyone he could before the cops got to him, including Lindsay. And like before, bring Mike back at the last second so the judge will label him as 'mentally insane' and send him back to the insane asylum, starting the whole process over again.

The more Duncan thought about it, the sicker he became in his stomach.

"Duncan?" Soon the delinquent turned around quickly, and saw the speaker.

Dawn.

"Dawn?" Duncan said into the night. "Why- why are you here?"

"Trying to find both Harold and Cody, I fear for their safety now due to what happened before." Dawn explained. "Did you happen to see them around?"

"No, sorry." Duncan replied, but he was intrigued on what Dawn meant when she said 'happened before.' "But what happened before that makes you want to check up on them?" Dawn shook her head for a second before talking.

"When Mike and Lindsay arrived back from their scouting mission to find food, Lindsay was very much so injured and Mike was acting strangely yet again. His aura was still pitch **black**_**.**_ Then Mike informed us that a bear attacked the both of them, which is why Lindsay was looking so injured. But-"She shook her head again. "I can _tell_ he was lying." Duncan's eyes widened as what the moon child brought up, and now could easily figure out what had happened to Lindsay.

"Duncan, I sense that you are remembering something, and that it has to do with Mike." Dawn walked closer to him. "Do you know why Mike is acting like this?" She asked finality. Duncan looked into Dawn's eyes for a moment, and then looked down to the ground.

"Dawn, I don't want to scare you but whatever you're thinking of, just forget about it all right. A couple years ago I knew this other girl who thought about something was going on between him and a girl and it didn't end well. Just forget about it, Dawn, I'm telling you to just stop investigating this stuff, because if he ever found out that you were onto him." He stopped for a second. "All I'm saying is that people's lives are going to be at stake." He ended. What amazed Duncan was that Dawn's face did not change out of fear, it only grew more determined.

"Duncan," She put a hand on his shoulder. "I know that you are afraid of this, but in order to prevent it, I need to know the necessary information in order to stop it. If you have the necessary evidence or information so that we can figure out what's going on, we can stop Mike before he prevents doing any harm to people." Dawn said. "Duncan, whether you telling me the information or not is going to decide how our lives are going to be affected, negatively or positively." Dawn ended. Duncan's eyes widened at Dawn's sudden speech.

_This is your shot in bringing him to justice!_

A voice in Duncan's head screamed loudly to him.

_Your chance to avenge Silver and Lyra! _

Another voice in his skull answered back.

_And what if he already has the power to do great harm, if he only wants the money than he'll just due some evil but not great evil. Don't make a gambit like this!_

The voice answered back.

_And what if he dosen't want the money, you know what he's capable off, this is a chance for Duncan to stand up to him!_

The other voice countered with:

_Might be true but we don't know for sure, look Duncan, you're playing with fire here. Look, this happened before, with Lyra. She thought something fishy was happening with Mal and Silver and she told Ken. When the police questioned Mal he flipped out and killed everyone there, officers, Ken, Silver, Lyra and you only made it out of their by the skin of your teeth. History repeats itself, don't do this._

From the other voices words, Duncan than envisioned the memory of what happened on that fate full day. He smelled the burning fire that scorched the building. He could feel his shoulder getting shot. And he could see Silver lying on the ground, getting raped right before his eyes by Mal.

"No." Duncan said, shaking his head. "Dawn, I'm sorry but no." Duncan said. He expected Dawn to grow mad at him, and for her to scream or yell, but instead the moon child just sighed and went up to Duncan, and kissed him on the cheek before walking away.

Duncan, awestruck, just used his hand to feel Dawn's kiss on his cheek. He knew the kiss wasn't romantic, but it was a kiss similarly to how sister would kiss her brother. Or how a mother would kiss her son to comfort him. **[1]**

Suddenly Duncan broke down, and the tears started pouring out of his eyes. Covering his face, the delinquent sobbed, thinking about the lives that were taken from him on that day by Mal, and the faces that he dreaded on losing.

And for the first time in a long time, Duncan truly felt the magnitude of the things he done. And strangely, out of all of the things, he could now truly understand the pain that Courtney felt when he betrayed her.

And Duncan was guilty.

* * *

It was 2:00 in the morning when Dawn found Harold and Cody. Like Katie and Sadie from the last 'Sucky Outdoors' challenge, both got lost and decided to go in the cave for the night. Unlike it however they were saved and now were brought back to the campsite, so they woke up with the rest of their team.

Sadly however for the Heroic Hamster's, Cameron tripped on a stick and was now forced to endure their second elimination ceremony in a row.

"I can't believe it!" Courtney huffed, as she sat with Zoey across from each other from their respective beds. They currently were in their night time clothing due to their clothes being so dirty and wet from the challenge and thus was why they were being hanged out to dry. "We were so close!"

"Yeah I know, it sucks." Zoey agreed, sighing as she remembered of Mike's odd behavior last night. As Zoey and Courtney continued to discuss various topics the indie chick noticed an odd hole that was behind Courtney. Scratching her head the indie chick asked:

"Uh, Courtney, was that hole there before?" She asked, pointing behind the C.I.T. Courtney, confused, turned behind her and noticed that there was a hole behind her. Still confused she bent down and looked through the hole.

Only to see someone's eye peering through it.

"What the fuck!" Courtney swore. Jumping she sped out the door for her cabin to go to the opposite side of it, only to see Scott kneeling down, eye's level from the hole but staring at her.

"Uh, hey Court." Scott waved meekly, not preparing to be noticed by her. Before the C.I.T could yell at the dirt farmer, Scott jumped up and ran away.

"Courtney what happened?" Zoey appeared behind her. For some reason, this was the boiling point of rage for Courtney.

"He, he, he, that slime ball, he was peeking at us!" Courtney seethed, and now Zoey could see red flush appearing on Courtney's face. "I can't believe him, why am I always surrounded by idiots and creeps all the time, literally the only person that's remotely normal is you!" Courtney continued to rant. "The rest are all just incompetent or, or, or, or-" Before Courtney could continue she was cut off by something. It took a moment to register what was going on, but she now knew that Zoey was hugging her now, in a deep tight one. And for some reason, Courtney noticed that Zoey's breasts were pressing up against hers.

"its okay, Courtney." Zoey whispered into her ear. Courtney's face suddenly flushed red.

_Why am I flushing so much right now? Is it because I'm embarrassed, no it's not. But then, oh god._

Courtney suddenly pushed Zoey from the hug, not out of anger, but out of sheer confusion. Both to why Zoey would do that, and why it made Courtney feel so, for lack of a better adjective, _good._

"Zoey, uh, thank you for that." Courtney started, again she was flushing bright red. "You, uh, made me feel, um, better." She offered. Zoey didn't even detect the oddness in Courtney's tone and just smiled.

"No problem Courtney." She smiled.

"Uh guys?" Both heads turned to Cody who was standing there, seeing the two girls hug. "Um, Chris said the intercom was broken and told me to say that the elimination ceremony is ready so…" The tech geek blinked. Courtney nodded her head.

"Okay, just go there than, we'll be there in a second." Courtney said. Cody nodded his head as he walked away from the two girls and thought.

_Jeez, not even a thanks for telling me Cody?_

He thought as he went to the elimination ceremony.

* * *

Zoey walked back with Courtney to the cabin's a bit down trot about the ceremony. Even if it made sense in her head, it saddened her to see Cameron leave the game so early, even though he was the main reason he lost the challenge. Zoey not knowing who to vote for just voted for Harold, while she suspected that everyone voted for Cameron to get eliminated.

Strangely enough however there were still 3 votes against Courtney, and like last time Zoey assumed that it was Cody, Harold and she guessed Cameron were the one that casted them.

Also for some unknown reason, Mike said that he grew a bit sick and dashed to his cabin as soon as the Cameron was announced that he was going to be eliminated, not even saying goodbye to his best friend.

As both Courtney and Zoey entered the room and all the girls changed into their night clothes, Courtney for some reason couldn't help but to take a peek at Zoey, which luckily the indie chick didn't notice. As all of the girls went to bed and turned out the lights. Courtney could see that Zoey was sleeping in a position where she could see her upper half of her body move rhythmically up and down. Specifically her breasts move up and down.

Courtney, suddenly catching herself that she was staring again, moved her head the side so she could just face upwardly at the ceiling.

_Why am I…_

Courtney didn't even finishing the question she asked herself, for sleep overcame her. Not aware of the horror that took place today.

* * *

"You're late." Mal growled, as Lindsay walked into the specific area that Mal instructed her to go to at 1:00 at night.

"I'm sorry, I got lost again." Lindsay whimpered. Mal smirked.

"And I care?" He said as he suddenly as he walked towards Lindsay again. "Now remember, are you going to try to squirm away again?" He whispered into the blonde bombshell's ear.

"No." She said again. Mal smirked. "Good."

Xxx

* * *

As Mal put his clothing back on from what had just occurred, he picked up Lindsay so she stood up on her feet. And he saw her cry. Mal than walked up to her ear and said"

"This is going to be hard for you the first couple of times but you'll get used to it." Mal said as he continued to whisper into her ear. "Be happy, when all the rest are _disposed _of I'll let you live." He said as he walked away, leaving Lindsay to sob.

She thought about Tyler.

**Authors Notes: All right before I get into anything let me explain the endnotes first**

**[1]- There will be no Dawn/Duncan! Even though it is clearly specified that Duncan knows that it was a sisterly kiss, and that he isn't attracted to Dawn, I'm going to put it here anyway just to clear it up.**

**Other than that I really, really, really want to hear your thoughts and predictions about this story. Because as of now, I'm the most invested into this story, beating Noah's Gambit by a hair. **

**So please review! And have a nice day. **

**-ewisko**


End file.
